Winx Club Season 4
by Reader709
Summary: My own season 4 has a bit of the Movie the Secert of the lost kingdom it's told my way.
1. Chapter 1

Friends Forever

Friends Forever

Winx Club Season 4 episode 1

It was finally over after defeated Baltor, and going threw final examination I was finally a Senior Fairy at Alfea. After the battle of Baltor I went to the Red Fountain graduation party, and watch as my Sky graduated from Red Fountain, He looked so cute in his graduation outfit. Then he wished me good luck in my senior year at Alfea and He said he come visited me.

Close your Eyes and open your heart

Believe in yourself that's how it starts

Dreams will come true just wait and see

Cause the Magix in you and the magix in me

We are the Winx, We are Winx, We are the Winx

Magical Flowers, Digital powers, Rhythms and Tunes,

The Sun and the moon, Magic Shapes and shifting tides

And the Fire burning Deep inside

We got the style and we got the flair

Look all you want just don't touch the Hair

We are the Winx we are Winx

Come join the club we are the Winx.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Bloom: Hello.

Sky: Hey Bloom.

Bloom Hey Sky, what's up.

Sky: The fact that I don't get to see you that often is why I have been calling a lot Bloom I wanted to ask you something at the graduation party but I didn't get the right moment.

Bloom: What is it that you want to ask me Sky?

Sky: You sound just like it when I wanted to ask you if it was okay to announce to Eraikolion that you were my girlfriend, It something more important.

Bloom: You can ask me now.

Sky: It's better that I ask you in person I'll get Brandon to pick everyone up so will meet in front of my home.

Bloom: Okay what should I wear?

Sky: Just wear your normal clothes, Bloom just be yourself See you soon.

(Sky hangs up)

Stella: Bloom was that Sky?

Bloom: Yah Stella, he's sending Brandon to pick us up at six he said that he had something important to ask me.

Stella: Did he give you any clue on what he wanted to ask you?

Bloom: No he just said it be better in person.

(Flora walks in and she really excited)

Stella: Flora what's up girl?

Flora: Helia wants to ask me something and it's just the prefect timing I wanted to ask him something as well.

Bloom: Did he say when he was doing it ?

Flora: Yah he said he was doing it at Sky's home when were all flying over there anyway.

(Tecna comes in crying)

Everyone: Tecna what's wrong?

Tecna just came back from my realm I took and IQ test and the test results stated that I have to become pregnant to keep my intelligent this high so, I went to a doctor and he gave me the injection so now I am pregnant to try to make dumb men baby's smart.

Bloom: That's just wrong anything else?

Tecna: Instead of making me pregnant they took the injection from the smartest senior class graduated of red fountain last year which was Timmy.

Musa: So let me get this strait you got sperm form that highest graduated of the senior class form red fountain and that was Timmy, so your saying that your pegenet with Timmy's child.

Bloom: Hold on, Tecna you where over at Timmy house last week,and you guys worked on an experiment to make a baby smart like there parents you guys didn't test it on you did you?

Tecna: You mean are experiment worked!

Stella: You lied to us, you are now surprised that you experiment worked?

Tecna: I got to tell Timmy

Timmy's computer you got mail it's from Tecna

Timmy: I wondered if are experiment worked,

Tecna voice while Timmy read the email

Dear Timmy,

I am now caring an extra processor inside of me.

Love Tecna.

Timmy: Weird

Helia: What's weird?

Timmy: This email that Tecna sent me it's about our experiment that we tested on how to make babies get the brains of their parents.

Helia: What did the note say?

Timmy recites the note.

Helia: Well from me knowing you guys as well from as long as I know you called your brains processors so when Tecna says she is caring an extra brain inside here that must mean the babies brain Timmy your going to be a dad.

Timmy: Wow that's amazing.

Riven: What's amazing

Helia: Timmy is going to be dad.

Riven: Wow dude congratulations.

Brandon: Calls in on Timmy's radio you guys ready.

All: Yes.

The boys then arrive at Alfea wearing not there red fountain suits and they get greeted by 5 dress up ladies.

Timmy: Wow Tecna your looking lovely.

Tecna: Why thank you Timmy.

Helia: Flora I've never seen you look more beautiful.

Flora: You look lovely too Helia.

Brandon: Stella, did you pick this dresses out.

Stella: No Layla picked this out for us to wear to here wedding were the maids of honor.

Bloom: I can't wait to see Sky; I've missed him so much.

Musa: Riven nice

Riven: You look lovely Miss. Musa.

Brandon: Well let's go to Eraikolion.

On the way there one of the girls has a problem.

Bloom: Brandon could you not fly in those loops I don't feel very well.

Brandon :Okay.

Flora: Bloom,

Helia: What's wrong Flora.

Flora: its Bloom something's wrong with her.

Helia: Brandon fly the ship in as fast as you can we got to get Bloom out of this ship fast.

Brandon radio in to Sky

Brandon:Need to make an emergency landing

Sky:What what's going on

Brandon:No time to explain just make a clear path for us.

Sky:Okay

The gaurds make a landing area for Brandon to land the ship

The ship lands Sky comes running over.

Sky:Brandon what wrong that you have to make an emergency landing.

Brandon:Somthings wrong with Bloom!

Sky:Bloom Let me see her.

Everyone clears a path for Sky to get to Bloom were Sky comes to the unconscious Bloom

Sky:Bloom.(start to cry)Bloom please please wake up.

Bloom(Opens her eyes just a tad and says in a weak voice)Sky(blacks out again)

Sky:Bloom!No,(He picks up Blooms lifeless body and takes it off the ship)

Flora:Look there's Sky he holding Bloom oh no.

Everyone runs over

Timmy:Tech can you get a reading of Bloom's life

Tecna:Sure(Scans)Oh no

Sky:What is it??

Tecna:According to my scan Bloom has been put in a hundred year sleep by some powerful magic,but she will walk up sometimes but in about 10 minutes this spell will put her into a state were she appears dead.

Sky:Bloom,(Crying)Can't you guys use your Enchantix to heal her?

Flora:We can try,

Everyone:Enchantix!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Enchantix ohhh in are power were the new ones were the winx Floooora Muuusa Tecccna , Stellla where the new ones Enchantix

Everyone uses there healing powers.

Bloom:Sky?

Sky: Bloom I thought I lost you(hugs her)

Bloom: What happened?

Tecna: Remember when we were eating at cafeteria well I guess one of the other sienor I think it was Amerila doesn't like you so she wanted to get rite of you so she put this spell on you.

Timmy:So that you appear dead to the site of us.

Tecna:But we saved you.

Bloom trys to get up and falls back down

Sky:Here let me help you(puts her arm on his sholder)

Bloom:thanks Sky I din't mean for you to worry about me

Sky:That's okay Bloom what matters is that your safe.

Sky's Father:Sky what is this about having an emergency landing

Sky:Father this is Bloom,one of her classmates cast a spell on her it was some outside of the ship she need to rest.

Sky's Father:Alright she can have the Royal chamber beside you .

Sky:Thank you father.

Later at Dinner

The boys are with the girls waiting for there grand enterance.

The horn plays

The princess of Solaria Stella and Sir.Brandon

Miss.Flora and Mr.Helia from Magix

Miss Musa and Mr.Riven form Magix

Miss.Tecna,Mr.Timmy from Magix

Louder horn playing and the guest of honor

Bloom Princess of Sparks and Sky the prince of erackyon

Sky:I belive there are a couple of annocements to be made.

(singals at Helia)

Helia:(quietly gives him a thanks)Flora,the thing I wanted to ask would be if you could be my girlfriend because I really like you more than a friend

Flora:Yes Helia was just going to ask you if you be my boyfriend,of course I'll be your girlfriend(kisses Helia on the cheek)

Brandon:Stella here I bought you this here this means you be together forever.

Stella:Thank you Brandon I want you to become my King for my kingdom some day

Riven:Musa will you be my girlfriend?

Musa:yeah your cool that what I like about you.

Timmy:Tecna Will you be my girlfriend I know with are processing power we can be great parents

Tecna:Yes Timmy,I will be your girlfriend (kisses him)

Sky(clears throat and stands up toasting)I thank you friends for coming to eracoloyon to see this special moment,(gets down on one knee opens a box which contains a diamond ring)Bloom,when I first saw you in gardenia I knew you were the one you saved my life so many times in the past couple of years and well I want to be around you for the rest of your life to protect you from evil forces Will you marry me?

Bloom: Of course Sky, I will marry you.

The Feels like Magic song

(The End)

Next time on the Winx Club More news is spread around the dinner table and Bloom breaks out the next mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Winx Season 4-episode 2

Winx Season 4-episode 2

Another Mission

Last read on the Winx Club

It was finally over after defeated Baltor, and going threw final examination I was finally a Senior Fairy at Alfea. After the battle of Baltor I went to the Red Fountain graduation party, and watch as my Sky graduated from Red Fountain, He looked so cute in his graduation outfit. Then he wished me good luck in my senior year at Alfea and He said he come visited me.

Helia:(quietly gives him a thanks)Flora,the thing I wanted to ask would be if you could be my girlfriend because I really like you more than a friend

Flora:Yes Helia was just going to ask you if you be my boyfriend,of course I'll be your girlfriend(kisses Helia on the cheek)

Brandon:Stella here I bought you this here this means you be together forever.

Stella:Thank you Brandon I want you to become my King for my kingdom some day

Riven:Musa will you be my girlfriend?

Musa:yeah your cool that what I like about you.

Timmy:Tecna Will you be my girlfriend I know with are processing power we can be great parents

Tecna:Yes Timmy,I will be your girlfriend (kisses him)

Sky(clears throat and stands up toasting)I thank you friends for coming to eracoloyon to see this special moment,(gets down on one knee opens a box which contains a diamond ring)Bloom,when I first saw you in gardenia I knew you were the one you saved my life so many times in the past couple of years and well I want to be around you for the rest of your life to protect you from evil forces Will you marry me?

Bloom: Of course Sky, I will marry you.

Close your Eyes and open your heart

Believe in yourself that's how it starts

Dreams will come true just wait and see

Cause the Magix in you and the magix in me

We are the Winx, We are Winx, We are the Winx

Magical Flowers, Digital powers, Rhythms and Tunes,

The Sun and the moon, Magic Shapes and shifting tides

And the Fire burning Deep inside

We got the style and we got the flair

Look all you want just don't touch the Hair

We are the Winx we are Winx

Come join the club we are the Winx.

Sky: I'm so glad you said yes after all that has happened between us I knew there was a possibility you say no

Bloom:No matter how many spells come across us our love is strong and it can't be broken,I forgive you the first year I know you wanted to be normal and fit in and in the second year I'm sorry for scarying you with being dark Bloom.

Sky:But I cannot still feel as sorry as I felt when I trusted that Witch Diasporo with that drink I should have been more alert with Baltor running around

Bloom:Sky it's not your fault you were just being the Prince your parents raised you to be,Accepting of drinks from others you had no way of knowing it was….

Sky:Is something wrong Bloom

Bloom:……(falls to the floor)

Sky:Bloom catches her Bloom(is holding her with his eyes filled with tears)Bloom speak to me

Helia: Let me see (Helia was studying to become a doctor at red fountain He lifted her eye lids and looked at them)Flora what do you think

Flora:It looks like the fairy dust was only temporary we must get Fragonda here soon

Tecna:I'll transmit over to her

Fragonda:Hello Tecna what seems to be the problem

Tecna:It's Bloom she clasped twice since the arrival to Erycalon

Fargonda:It must be her winx causing this her Enchantix is too incomplete I'll come as soon as possible

Tecna:Thanks Mrs.Fargonda

Sky:What did Mrs.Fargonda say

Tecna:Do to Bloom's Enchantix powers being incomplete her powers is what doing this to her Mrs.Fargonda said she be here soon

Sky:Her powers are incomplete what does that mean

Musa:In order to receiver her Enchantix she must rescue someone from her own planet but because All of Diomino has been Frozen and her parents are lost in the Magical Demmission she couldn't do that.

Flora:So when we where fighting against Baltor Bloom went to the Planet of Dragons to get stronger

Tecna:Thus Forcing herself into an Enchantix

Mrs Fargonda: Which is really impressive but in though she didn't earn her Enchantix the way it was suppost to be earned her Enchantix isn't all that powerful and has limitations as for not to go into minimization

Sky:So if Bloom was to rescue her parents we would be able to stop these black outs of her

Mrs.Fargonda:Yes now girls it's Enchantix time

All girls :Yes Mrs

**Enchantix.****  
****Shining fairy powder going on me.****  
****Magic enchantix.****  
****my powers will be at the maximum,****  
****I'm invincible, I'm ready to go****  
****magic with enchantix****  
****A light in you so beautiful and strong****  
****i raise my energy,****  
****finally i'll become a real fairy!****  
****a butterfly, shinin' so bright**

**Enchantix.****  
****Shining fairy powder going on me.****  
****Magic enchantix.****  
****my powers will be at the maximum,****  
****I'm invincible, I'm ready to go****  
****magic with enchantix****  
****A light in you so beautiful and strong****  
****i raise my energy,****  
****finally i'll become a real fairy!****  
****a butterfly, shinin' so bright**

All the girls turn into Enchantix form and start sprinkle their fairy dust

Mrs.Fargonda:Here some of my fairy dust and (Bloom wakes up)

Sky;Bloom,honey why didn't you tell me your powers were incomplete

Bloom:I didn't want to scare you Sky but I didn't want to tell you because you might not let me go on a mission

Sky:What mission

Bloom:I want to travel to the inner dimension and rescue my parents,my kingdom,my people.

Sky:Why do you want to do this

Bloom:It's my faith Sky I need to go Daphene told me in my dreams she believes I'm ready.

Sky:Who's Daphene,and what did she say

Bloom:Daphene is my older sister,he died when my planet was destroy she has been aiding me threw in order to save last night in my dream we went to a place called Rockludge and she gave me her mask so we can go to Dimoino and go to the library and find more information of where were suppost to go.

Sky:I'll let you go as long as I can come with you

Flora,Musa,Tecna,Stella:Were going to

Timmy:I don't think it's such a good idea for Tecna to go…

Riven:You and Tecna can fly the ship We'll make sure Layla and Ophirir come so they can be used in the fighting due to Tecna being expecting and all.

Timmy:Thanks Riven Tec what do you think

Tecna:I don't want to make you worry I'll be total not into the fights I want to make this baby have a good future and besides I don't think I can transform while being pregnet and all.

Mrs Fargonda:Tecna's Pregnet?

All:Yes she is

Mrs.Fargonda:Yes Tecna won't be able to transform into her Winx but she will be able to do things magical but it will be limited.

Bloom:It's settle will be leaving for Dimono

**Promises have meaning once again ****  
****And broken dreams are drifting to an end ****  
****I feel it like my life has just begun **

**I'm waking for the first time, waking for the first time ****  
****Waking for the very first time to the sun **

**I'm getting a feeling that I want to explore ****  
****My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor ****  
****You let in all the magic **

**Oh it's even better than before ****  
****You open your heart and then you open the door ****  
****I'm getting all the magic **

**Desert land is drinking from the sky ****  
****Ever since I heard the words that made me cry ****  
****There's love in shadows waiting to be seen **

**I'm waking for the first time, waking for the first time ****  
****Waking for the very first time to a dream **

**I'm getting a feeling that I want to explore ****  
****My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor ****  
****You let in all the magic **

**Oh It's even better than before ****  
****You open your heart and then you open the door ****  
****I'm getting all the magic**

**All I can take, all I can take ****  
****And I won't break****  
****All I can take, all I can take**

**I'm getting a feeling that I want to explore ****  
****My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor ****  
****You let in all the magic**

**Oh it's even better than before ****  
****You open your heart and then you open the door ****  
****I'm getting all the magic **

**I'm getting all the magic ****  
****I'm getting all the magic **

**Could you imagine, all the magic ****  
****I'm getting all the magic**

The songs used in this fanfic are from the movie Winx Club the Secert of the Lost Kingdom and the Show by Rai Indingo


End file.
